Stardom
by Strawberry-Milk-of-Love
Summary: "I exist." When you're a nameless shinobi within the Sound Village, you tend to be pretty unimportant.  This girl is tired of being expendable.  OC and Orochimaru


I do not own Naruto, nor any of Master Kishimoto's characters... if I did, obviously this would be a comic instead of fanfiction. Makes sense, right? Ha ha... Well, I do own Hamano Miharu, and that's good enough for now.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Orochimaru-heika. Orochimaru-heika...

_Hmn. What is it?_

I exist.

_Do you, now. Well, unfortunately, that doesn't instill in me a sense of obligation._

I see. What will?

_So you exist. But do you matter?_

I'd like to think so.

_Should you matter to me, then?_

That's what's important, isn't it?

_So it appears. Tell me, what do you plan to do with this newfound existence?_

Oh, it's not new. I've existed for a long time. I just want recognition.

_It's new to me. What can you bring to me that would make you matter to me?_

What would you like?

_Many things I don't think you can find, existential one._

Allow me a try. I'd like to prove myself.

_To prove yourself. But why do you think you deserve a try?_

Because I exist.

_Because you exist._

I exist. Therefore I matter. Hence, I deserve my chances, right?

_What about everyone else that exists? Should I give them chances, too?_

They exist, don't they? However, I am different from them.

_(soft chuckle) How so?_

I came to you on my own, seeking recognition. Not many have done so.

_Oh, that's true. That is very true. Alright, being. I'll give you your chance. Succeed, and you shall exist in my eyes._

But if I should fail...

_You'll return to obscurity, obviously._

Will you feel a sense of obligation towards my existence?

_Give me a reason to._

Right. Would you like to know my name?

_Of yet, you have no name. You're just coming into existence. When I feel a sense of obligation towards you and your existence, __then you may have a name._

Reasonable enough.

Orochimaru-dono.

_Yes?_

I exist.

_That still does not instill in me a sense of obligation. _

I feel that I deserve it.

_Why? How do you matter?_

I exist, therefore I hold power. Hence, I deserve to stand beside you.

_Ho ho... interesting. But how is your power comparable to mine?_

Well, why do you matter?

_Because I made myself known._

So have I.

_Yet you are not beside me._

Why? That's not fair. I exist, the same as you. I deserve my chance.

_So you have said. Prove your existence to me, new light..._

I will become a star.

Orochimaru-sempai!

_You called for me?_

I exist!

_This is not. Where is my sense of obligation?_

I insist that this is! I do exist! I am a star!

_You are a dim, distant light. Fight for your stardom, little light. Don't let me down._

Orochimaru-kun!

_That is my name._

My name is Miharu, and I exist!

_You have a name, Little Light, but you are not a star. _

I am here, Orochimaru-kun! I exist, and I am here!

_It's far too dim in here, Little Light. Go and find me a star. Bring me my sense of obligation. _

I am here!

OROCHIMARU!

_I hear you._

I EXIST!

_...Yes, you do._

I AM A STAR!

_Yes... you are._

I am here, and I am shining. Can you see me, Orochimaru?

_I can see you, Little Star. But where is my sense of obligation?_

I exist. I do not need your obligation. I am a star. I do not need your recognition.

_Oh, but, Little Star, who will light my way? Don't you need me to recognize you?_

My name is Hamano Miharu, and I exist. Therefore, I deserve to stand alone. I am a star, and my light is better cast upon the ones who need it.

_But, Little Star, what if I need your light?_

Fight for it. Prove to me that you deserve it.

_Miharu-heika..._

Hm? What is it?

_Madame, I exist._

Do you, now. Well, that does not instill in me a sense of obligation.

* * *

Ahh, fanfic number two. This one is a little different, seeing as it's mostly conversation between my character and Orochimaru. I'm sure you've already guessed where I got my inspiration, hur hur hur. Pay attention to the girl in this one, as you may be seeing her a lot in the future...


End file.
